Ba'uung Daxxhe and Tsahik D'lii'na
Leaders of Olo'Teylu Ba'uung Daxxhe and Tsahik D'lii'na were the two leaders of the Olo'Teylu Clan before their son, Bomo Daxxhe'na succeeded them, after their death during the Assault on the Tree of Souls. Ba'uung was blind, while D'lii'na was deafened. It was through their ability to overcome obstacles through the sheer power of their love for each other that they became leaders of the Olo'Teylu Clan. Ba'uung Early Life As a boy, Ba'uung was naturally blind. It had been a genetic condition given to him from his parents, for these are the risks for underground-living Na'vi such as the Olo'Teylu Clan. Despite his impairment, Ba'uung was more determined than ever to be a valuable asset to his tribe. Via the Tsahaylu, he was able to use the senses of the animal he bonded with to find his way around and overcome his lack of sight. He bonded with a young viperwolf cub who had been orphaned by the Toruk, and the pair became inseparable. In time, he did not even need to use the Tsahaylu, for his loyal viperwolf would guide and warn him without it. But Na'vi and viperwolves are very different, and even with the animal's assitance, things were dangerous for Ba'uung. Despite this, he braved the first two of the three Trials of Leadership, and was merely waiting for a mate, a special and true Na'vi who would return his love. D'lii'na Early Life As a girl, D'lii'na was a talented huntress, who excited in meeting many dangerous animals and braving adverse conditions. However, one day she went too far. After begging her mother to allow her to accompany Ili'Tsukto, the chief hunter of the tribe, on one of his patrols up to Iknimaya where the mountain banshee's slept, D'lii'na managed to slip away from the main group and went exploring up on one of the floating mountains. However, it was there that a Toruk found her, and pinned her to the ground. Her trusty crossbow fired seven bolts at the Toruk, but this only served to enrage the beast. It crushed the bow and continued pinning her down, then let loose a mighty screech so close to her head that it left a ringing in her ears. A second later, a volley of arrows connected with the Toruk, and it lifted off, wary of the new foe. Ili'Tsukto's hunt party had found the two, and quickly retrieved D'lii'na. She was one of the few na'vi to ever hear a toruk's angry roar while facing it and live to tell the tail. If you were not a Toruk Makto, but instead a young child, it would rid of your hearing. The ringing left her ears, as did any other sound. She was totally deafened, and no longer heard the beautiful songs of the forest, the gentle running of water, the empowering chant of her clan or the comforting words of her parents. She took it on herself, as it was her foolishness that caused. That day she vowed she would make up for it and never again be foolish. She immersed herself in the way of Eywa, learning the spiritual ways of her clan, and then took on the Trials of Leadership necessary to become a tsahik, but still lacked a mate she could truly love. Finding each other Ba'uung and D'lii'na finally met, and were engrossed in sympathy for one another's similar impairments. One could not see and one could not hear - Yet together, they were perfect. When, one day, they were cornered by viperwolves, far from home and separated from their hunting party, the two connected queues and then he saw through her eyes perfectly, as she heard through his eyes without flaw. They fought off the viperwolves with ease, and both felt a flair of love for one another because of the beauty of sight and sound being fought. From that day on, they never left each other's side, and fought with their queue's connected, an almost constant tsahaylu formed. Becoming leaders and conceiving At last, the pair who gained an infamous reputation as the dual warriors who were almost unstoppable, even with other na'vi clans, shared their tírey tíng with one another. Seeing this, the current leaders stepped down and offered the leadership to the young Na'vi. On their night of inauguration as leaders, they mated in front of Eywa at the Tree of Voices. Nine months later, Bomo Daxxhe'na was born. Arrival of the RDA When the RDA attacked the Olo'Teylu homeland, Ba'uung and D'lii'na were two of the first to respond to the attack. They fought back well, but the now old viperwolf cub who had been alongside Ba'uung for many years by now was killed in a blast. Ba'uung wept and cursed the RDA, but was calmed by his wife. Since then, the Olo'Teylu Clan was more than ready to show hostility to the sky people. Assault at the Tree of Souls "They come.. with their warbirds with thunderous wings, and with their monstrous metal demons.." ""Yes, Ba'uung. We cannot stop them. It would be foolish to try." ""Retreating for now would be smart. But.. Bomo and Qreia are in that direction with their squad.." "I said it would be foolish Ba'uung. Foolish, but of course we would never do anything else. Let us protect our child - No, our children. Qreia is part of our family now." "Of course, my wife. You are as wise as you are strong, and as strong as you are beautiful. Let us show these sky people the power of our resolve" ~Ba'uung and D'lii'na deciding to hold off the brigade of RDA troops that would crush Bomo and Qreia, at the expense of their own lives. "My mother, my father.. you two have set an indellible example. With such mighty warriors as you for parents, I will not fail. I will lead the olo'teylu.. to victory!" ~Bomo, to his dying parents. "Take my bow, son. I am your mother, and I am proud of you." "Take my spear, son. I am your father, and I love you. Thanks to your mother's eyes, I can see you and your great accomplishments." "''Thanks to your father's ears, I can hear the experience and wisdom in your voice." "(Both, in unison)Goodbye, our son.." ~Ba'uung and D'lii'na parting with bomo, and leaving their gifts for him. The pair were part of the fifteen clan's gathered by Jake Sully to protect the tree of souls. They were able to lay 100 RDA men low thanks to the fifty warriors under their command. By the time they were on their own, they took down fifty men, four AMP suits, and a Samson. An injured na'vi who was stuck in the branch of a tree, hidden from the RDA, said he was sure he heard the sky people coming, but then saw too na'vi, hair-braids connected, whirling through the air like a tornado of destruction. This witness assured Bomo, who heard the news, of his parents whereabouts, and ran to find them. An AMP suit and twenty RDA men had the pair cornered, tired, and injured. Bullets were ripping through them, when a well-placed arrow guided by D'lii'na and shot by Ba'uung hit a hermit bud, which exploded, releasing several rocks which crushed the RDA men and the amp suit. D'lii'na and Ba'uung collapsed to the ground, and began dying from their injuries. Bomo found them, and took their hands, overcome with emotion. The three shared words, and gave bomo their spear and bow. Then they died, leaving behind a capable leader of the Olo'Teylu.